fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Scaredy-Papa Part 3
Boomer is eliminated, so Timm must team up with Mindy. They are called, the Stylist Stars. The Stylist Stars will be living in Mindy's Hair Salon. (The remaining teams wake up) (At Papa's Taco Mia) Hacky Zak: Yummy! Breakfast! Kenji: Are you insane? We can't have tacos for breakfast! Hacky Zak: Oh. Do you think I'm, well, crazy? Kenji: Well, yes. But you're my friend, so that's okay. Hacky Zak: I knew I was silly.I am now devoting my life to peace and harmony. I am now hippie. Kenji: Uh, it's I am now A hippie. Hacky Zak: I can talk whichever way I want to. Let's ask Nick to paddle us down to the forest. Kenji: This might get weird. (On the raft) Hacky Zak: This is so candy! The air feels sweet, and the water smells sugary! Kenji: Dude, stop being a hippie. Hacky Zak: Shhh... I'm meditating. Nick: Ah, this is boring. Well we're here! Kenji: (trying to stop the peace) The Fast Food Friends are back, baby! BACK!!!!! Papa: What a strange way to wake up. Good morning everybody. Today's challenge will be chosen by the Wake-Up Patrol. Hacky Zak: I was thinking of a peaceful sunset view, and we could all sit peacefully, then everyone wins. Kenji: B-O-R to the I-N-G. How about a food obstacle course taken in Tastyville! Scarlett: Now you're talking! Kenji: We must make it first, then we race. We shall be judged on both. Happy? Great. Hacky Zak: To the Hacky-copter! Kenji: Nah, let's take the Kenji-Kart. Everybody except Papa, Kenji, and Hacky Zak: Kenji-Kart! Kenji-Kart! Kenji: Well, alright then! (At Tastyville) Kenji: I'll be the leader of who builds what. Freezeria Friends, build Sundaes. Veggie Clan, build veggies. Hot Dog Heros, build, well, you know. Japanese Journey, build sushi. J-Dawgs, build Maple Mountain with food. Shaker Squared, build anything you want that's crowd-pleasing. Paint It Black, build anything black. And Stylist Stars, build something yummy. (After everything is built) Kenji: Great, now- Hacky Zak: Let me talk. Great, now- Papa: Quit stealing thunder. Great, now let's test it out. Hacky Zak: You may begin. (Freezeria division) Penny: Help, Alberto! I'm stuck in this quickcream! Alberto: I'm coming! I found a grapelling hook! Penny: You're my hero. (Veggie division) Sarge Fan: So spicy! Radlynn: Sarge! Stay on track! (Uses a fajita pepper as a hook to pull him to her) Sarge Fan: She called me Sarge... (Hot dog division) Peggy: This is some kind of code. Wait! It's a condiment code! K is Ketchup, M is Mustard, B is Ballpark Mustard, Y is Mayo, and W is Wild Onion Sauce! Taylor: Of course! The code is KYMWWBYMKKBYY! Peggy: We got it! Let's go. (Japan division) Akari: Mmm... sushi. Tohru: Akari, focus! Try this ginger. Akari: Tohru, focus! Try this sushi. Tohru: Akari, focus! Try this ginger. Akari: Tohru, focus! Try this sushi. (Shaker division) Rudy: Scarlett, look what I made you. A bubblegum train. I know you like bubblegum. Scarlett: Thanks, babe! It works! (Train falls over) Scarlett: Ah, I got gum stuck to my face! Rudy: Don't worry, it will come right off. (pulling, and struggling) Ah! (falls) Rudy: Now I have a cherry cordial stuck to my face. (Black division) Willow: Mary! Come see this! Mary: (reads article about Willow) Wow, you truly are a vampire! Willow: Help, it's lightorice! (Stylist division) Mindy: ...And, there! Good as new. Timm: Awesome! Step on the spoon. I can use it to launch you up to the finish line, then you can use the licorice to pull me up! Mindy: Sweet! Kenji: It looks like team Stylist is safe! Last place is team Shaker, and then team Japan, and then team Black. All three are distracted by the food! J-Dawgs uses Trampancakes to win 2nd place! Ooh, Penny and Alberto are Candy Rock Climbing and win 3rd! Veggie Clan uses Tomato Rope to win 4th place! But what's this? Scarlett fainted! What will Rudy do without his partner? Rudy: I'll save her! Kenji: Rudy grabs a big wad of gum. He wraps it around her. He's pulling her to safety! What a hero! Hot Dogs come in 5th with Soda Cannons! Here ccomes brave Rudy with Scarlett! Now it's up to Japan and Black. Both teams are climbing up to the finish line. Japan uses steep sushi steps, when Black uses nacho walls! Uh-oh. The nacho breaks! Japan climbs to victory! Black falls down, in pain. It's over! Black loses the battle! Willow: We lost! Mary: Oh no! Sienna: I think Mary did a better job. Mayor Mallow: No, definitley, Willow. Yippy: Yeah. Nevada: OK, Willow wins in last place! I'm sorry Mary, you're going to be dropped. Mary: Awesome! I've been working on my diving skills. (push) I wasn't readyyyyyyy!!! (splish) Nick: So what was it this time? Mary: I fell off a nacho. So Mary loses. Willow will still stay and fight for her. What will happen to her? What about Scarlett and her gum? Or Rudy and his cordial? Wll Hacky Zak return crazy again? Find out in Part 4. Category:Blog posts